


Pan de Casa

by poetdameron



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un olor común los domingos era el pan recién hecho, él podía recordar la voz de la tía Mimi llamándolo a desayunar y era un recuerdo muy bueno de la vieja y húmeda Liverpool, uno de los que realmente quería conservar para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan de Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, ¿qué mejor manera que empezar el año publicando pequeños fics sobre mi lado favorito de Lennon? Y este pequeño fic, tiene un toque McLennon muy pequeño, pero está. Ojalá les guste.

**Pan de Casa**

Un olor común los domingos era el pan recién hecho, él podía recordar la voz de la tía Mimi llamándolo a desayunar y era un recuerdo muy bueno de la vieja y húmeda Liverpool, uno de los que realmente quería conservar para siempre. Así mismo quería que sus hijos tuvieran un recuerdo así de casa, que la calidez del olor del pan por la mañana los transportara a su pequeño departamento en Nueva York, el simbolismo de la familia, su familia.

Así que aprendió a preparar pan. Lo hizo porque es un hombre completo, ahora está en calma y amasar el pan representa eso: paciencia y dedicación, ¿cuándo el líder la mejor banda de rock de la historia sería paciente?

Fue una sorpresa realmente, el cambio. Una buena sorpresa. No lo tenía planeado ni sintió que lo hayan convencido para ello, simplemente se hartó de sí mismo y de sus huecos de depresión, para el final solo le quedaba una esposa que lo podría dejar en cualquier momento por sus estupideces. Luego vino el hijo pequeño. Ya tenía uno de esos y fue un logrado padre y ha estado intentando recuperar a ese hijo lo mejor que puede –mierda, igual que la madre que le tocó-, pero este nuevo le ha dado una oportunidad única que no puede desperdiciar ahora. Así es como hoy guarda silencio mientras ajusta su mandil, se lava las manos y finalmente mete el pan en el horno, esta vez pendiente del tiempo que pasará ahí.

Ya está ansioso por oler ese pan. Hoy sus dos hijos, dos preciosas copias casi idénticas a él, juegan en la sala en la espera del resultado del experimento paterno. Su esposa había salido por unos encargos, los tres hombres… Bueno, hombre, medio y tercio, estaban solos con sus cabellos color maple despeinados y crecidos. Ver al más grande sentado en el suelo empujando los carros de plástico del menor le recordó a las tardes de juegos en Kenwood. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el niño pequeño miraba a su hermano como a Superman y su padre se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos mientras escucha las jóvenes carcajadas.

-Eso huele bien.

Abre los orbes castañas que entre ratos pintan a verde y mira al hijo mayor que lo ha imitado al cerrar los ojos y percibir el olor: el pan está casi listo. Asiente y acaricia su cabeza, los dos niños se paran a seguir a su padre dentro de la cocina donde el olor los embriaga aún más y recuerdan que hace hambre. Cuando el hombre abre el horno, segundos después de que la alarma sonara y coincidiera con su reloj, el olor se esparce con mayor razón por el departamento, la puerta de entrada se ha abierto.

Kenwood y el piano, las carcajadas de su compañero de vida y las prácticas de una canción inconclusa, todo es un recuerdo que el olor del pan aviva. Puede verlo claramente mientras deja su obra culinaria en la tabla de la cocina, su esposa los llama desde la sala y comenta “vaya, eso huele muy bien”, caminando hacia ellos. Y en Kenwood hay pan sobre la mesa del comedor, pan hecho especialmente para ellos dos, Paul y él, los dos se sientan con sus tazas de té y platican del nuevo álbum, la interrupción de su hijo mayor no lo molesta y se lo sienta en las piernas, dándole el pan que su madre le ha prohibido hasta la cena. Paul se carcajea, se carcajea en su recuerdo igual que su esposa al entrar a la cocina y cargar a su hijo pequeño, saludando al hijastro y dirigiéndose al papá.

-¡Lo hiciste!  
-¿Eh? –Su llamado le regresa al momento y sonríe al verla con su cabello negro amarrado, su hijo en brazos y el mayor apoyado en la tabla con una sonrisa-. Pues sí, espero sepa como huele…  
-Vamos a ver…  
-¡Jules! –Y le da un manazo a la mano joven que iba a picar el pan aún caliente-. Debes dejar que se enfríe, por Dios…  
-Bueno…

La expresión de su hijo le recuerda a la que pusieron cuando su madre los regañó, esa sonrisa que se ocultaba entre el fingido disgusto, la travesura expresada en el rostro de su joven copia. Así que le sonríe, aun le sorprende que el olor del pan le haya recordado a Paul y Kenwood, no a Mimi y Liverpool. Vuelve a enredar los dedos en el cabello castaño de su hijo y lo despeina, hay mucho que quisiera decirle.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí hoy.

El muchacho da un pequeño respingo, no sabe que contestar a eso y solo logra sonreírle, encogiéndose de hombros mientras su madrastra se retira con su hermano a contestar el teléfono. El hombre mayor se mueve a su recamara de dónde saca la cámara mientras escucha a su mujer platicar alegremente al teléfono. Por días así valía la pena el infierno de su juventud.

-John, Paul y Linda al teléfono.  
-Eh, ya voy, ¡voy!

Primero toma una foto al pan, deja la cámara en la tabla y sale corriendo al teléfono, tomándolo y hablando alegremente:

-¡Aprendí a hacer pan de casa!  
-¿Pan de casa? ¿No querrás decir ‘pan de caja’?  
-No, no. Pan de casa, pan hecho en casa. ¡Y tuve un sueño contigo! Uno de esos despiertos.  
-Aaaah… ¿En serio? ¿De qué te acordaste, ama de casa? –Sonríe Paul del otro lado de la línea.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
